


things you said with too much space between us

by teddylupln



Series: things you said prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, even tho I wrote this thinking of ouat, its not at all needed to know anything abt ouat to make sense of this?, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupln/pseuds/teddylupln
Summary: after everyone leaves neverland, tiger lily is left behind





	

Neverland had never felt so dead. While the air was chilled, there wasn’t even a hint of a breeze. When Tiger Lily squeezed her eyes shut and listened as hard as she could, there were still no sounds to be heard. The lost boys had never been quiet and now that they were gone, the silence was eerie. Tiger Lily guessed the island had been weakened by Pan’s absence as well.

As Tiger Lily stood in what used to be the lost boys’ camp, she almost missed them. She had grown used to their mayhem. But she was going to miss Wendy the most of all. She had only a wolf and a necklace to remember the girl by. Although, Tiger Lily supposed that the wolf was hers now. It would probably never see Wendy again, nor would Tiger Lily. The necklace was from where Wendy was born. Tiger Lily knew it had been important to Wendy. While Wendy was on Neverland, she often told Tiger Lily of her mother and the hopes that one day they would see each other once again. Tiger Lily knew that now they would get that chance. The necklace had been Wendy’s mother’s and was the only thing that Wendy had had of her old life. Wendy had kept it with her always, but she had given the necklace to Tiger Lily the last time they saw each other for safe-keeping. Now, Tiger Lily would never get to give the necklace back. Maybe that was okay though, because now Wendy could be with her mother while Tiger Lily was stuck here forever. So, as Tiger Lily looked up at the stars, she wondered what was happening out in worlds where time moved and new people lived around every corner.

“Goodbye, Wendy,” she whispered into the sky. Those were the last words Tiger Lily said to Wendy Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I ever wrote for tiger lily and wendy (altho it's mostly about tiger lily) and i plan on hopefully writing lots more in the future bc I love them together lol thx!!  
> srry its so short but I just felt like posting something and they deserve more love!


End file.
